


Sleep Soundly

by Bluedragon25311



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedragon25311/pseuds/Bluedragon25311
Summary: Carol comes to crash for the night at the Avenger's compound. As she's on her way to bed, she investigates some cries for help.





	Sleep Soundly

Carol lands softly outside the Avengers compound, her feet gently touching down on the grass. The entire place is dark by now, it’s almost three am. She knows the rest of the team is in Wakanda on a, well they called it a mission but it’s really a field trip for Peter. The kid has been dying to go and no one can deny him anything. Plus, Banner and Stark basically have a breakdown in the labs there. 

Carol hopes that because of this she can just slip in and spend the night unnoticed. She has only been back on earth a few moments but she feels back at home already. She makes her way to the entrance of the compound and it opens for her. Proclaiming “Danvers, Carol” softly as she walks inside. It’s deserted and dark inside as she makes her way upstairs to her room. She doesn’t frequent it because she’s usually off world. But every time she’s here Steve never fails to remind her that she always has a place to stay. 

It’s not that she doesn’t like the rest of the team. She just isn’t comfortable with them yet. After being off world for so long she doesn’t even remember how to interact properly sometimes. Not to mention the whole Kree thing sort of gets confusing. She gets tired of explaining it. Besides, earth reminds her of her past life which she still struggles to piece together. Maria tries to fill in the gaps but it’s not the same as it should be. 

Carol enjoys the efforts the rest of the team makes to help her feel included. Although she’s pretty sure someone told Peter she’s an alien because he bought her a T-shirt that says “I’m from Area 51”. She loves it though and wears it secretly. But sometimes it gets to be too much and it’s just easier to go back to fighting and not dealing with her feelings.

Feelings. As she walks through the empty halls, she sees pictures on the walls. One of Steve and Nat laughing on the helicarrier deck catches her attention. Nat. Carol thinks she almost had a heart attack the first time she met Nat. The ravishing redhead has never been far from her thoughts. She’s so strong and smart and absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Not to mention tough and strategic and did she mention drop dead gorgeous? Carol can’t be around Nat for too long without thinking dirty thoughts. They’re forming in her head when she hears the first one. A whimper. 

Carol tenses as the sound echoes past her. Her sensitive ears pick it up and try to trace it back to the source. She tiptoes through the halls, her fists clenched and slightly glowing. She hears another one, higher pitched this time and it leads her to the source. The door to Nat’s room is slightly ajar and Carol peeks inside.

Nat is lying in her bed, tossing and turning. Her skin is slick with sweat and the sheets are twisted around her as she battles invisible demons. Carol eases the door open and walks inside silently, the light goes out of her fists. Nat turns to the side and this time she lets out a small scream and a whimper. Although Carol is still getting reacquainted with human interactions, she knows what this is because she experiences them. Nightmares. Nat sits straight up and starts screaming louder,

“Stop please stop,” She cries out in agony and Carol’s body responds to her struggle. She gets into the bed and wraps her arms around Nat’s body. Nat tenses and struggles, begging for the pain to stop. Carol’s supreme strength holds her tightly, pinning her arms to her sides.

“Natasha, it’s okay, you’re okay, you’re just dreaming, it’s not real, you’re safe,” She whispers in her ear. She pins Nat to her chest with one arm and uses the other to stroke her hair gently. 

“Please, please, I’ll do better, I can do better, I, I, I’m sorry. No! Please no more!” Nat screams and tears fall down her cheeks as Carol continues whispering to her. After a few more seconds Nat wakes with a start. Her eyes pop open and she pulls against Carol, scared and confused. 

“Nat, it’s just me, it’s Carol, you were just having a nightmare, it’s okay now,” She half explains half comforts. She is still stroking the redhead’s hair tenderly. Nat struggles for a few more seconds before stopping and looking up at the blonde. They lock eyes and then Nat breaks into tears again. She relaxes into Carol’s arms and Carol loosens her grip. 

“Hey it’s okay, I’m right here, I’ve got you,” Carol says in a whisper. Nat just nods and cries. She holds onto Carol’s arm, pulling herself closer to the embrace. Carol lets both arms pull Nat to her chest and hold her there firmly but not forcefully. Their legs intertwine as Nat is sitting in between Carol’s legs with her head on her chest. The blonde just holds her until she calms down enough to stop crying. Carol wipes some tears from the avenger’s cheeks, letting her steady her breathing. After a few moments of silence Nat looks up at Carol again and shifts her body up so her head is resting on her shoulder.

“How? How are you here I thought everyone was gone?” Nat asks.

“I just came to crash for the night and I heard you whimper,” Carol explains and Nat nods and goes quiet again for a second.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean, I just, I’m sorry to be trouble for you, you can just go crash now, I’m fine,” Nat stumbles over her words trying to explain herself. Carol smiles and holds her closer.

“I’m not going anywhere. I know what it feels like to wake up from a nightmare like that. You are definitely not okay and you could use the company, I’m staying,” Carol replies. She tries not to sound too demanding so she doesn’t cross a line but she doesn’t want to leave.

“Okay, please stay,” Nat says softly. The blonde is surprised by her tone of voice, never having seen Nat this vulnerable before. But she doesn’t comment and just holds her, tracing lines up and down her bare arms. She wonders about the contents of the nightmare but decides not to push. If Nat wants to talk about it, she will. They lie there like that for what feels like hours but can’t be more than minutes. They can hear the others heartbeat and feel the other breathe. Their chests start to rise and fall in unison. Nat snuggles into Carol and rubs her nose on her shoulder, nuzzling it. Carol smiles at the little gesture and relaxes back into the pillows. They shift over so Carol is spooning Nat. The redhead calms down and her breathing becomes more shallow as she falls asleep in Carol’s embrace. The captain feels fuzzy and warm inside as Nat moves closer in her sleep. Eventually, exhaustion finds Carol too and she falls into a peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and wanted to try it out, which made me love it more. Maybe some more Carol/Nat fics in my future? Please let me know if you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
